


Самурай Х: драбблы разных лет

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Кеншин-центрик, не связанные между собой драбблы разных лет, глобально объединённые идеей, что Кеншина надо откомфортить, накормить и дать выспаться.Воспоминания о прошлом в затянутой ряской эпохе Мэйдзи.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Saitou Hajime, Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe
Kudos: 4





	1. Сны

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам кажется, что это один и тот же фик, рассказанный десятью способами, вам не кажется.  
> Написано в 2012-2016.

Кеншину иногда снится тот день.  
Наяву он многажды вспоминал этот момент. Быстрый, смазанный и в целом незначительный. Кеншину всегда было интересно, почему память зацепилась именно за него?..  
Порой сновидение встает перед бывшим Баттосаем безмолвной яркой картинкой. Темные фигуры людей отшатываются в стороны, как тени от свечи, как рыба в пруду шарахается от брошенного камня, и по улице медленным оскаленным валом катится бело-голубая волна. Острые темные иглы пока запрятанных в ножны катан качаются в ней, как обломки весел. Уверенный шаг хозяев, непринужденные разговоры – пусть все знают, кому принадлежит Киото. Кеншин откатывается вместе с темным отливом простых горожан, отступает к стене, подальше от холодного голубого потока. Но один из волков все-таки что-то чует, замедляется на миг - черные пряди при повороте головы режутся о скулы, - и замерший Кеншин ловит его взгляд.  
«Сайто Хаджиме», тихо говорит Иидзука, и это единственный звук, который слышит в этих снах Кеншин. «Капитан третьего отряда Шинсенгуми».  
…А иногда бывает по-другому.  
Бывает, что Кеншин не видит ничего, но слышит каждую мелочь. Все одновременно.  
О твердую поверхность шляпы тяжело, неравномерно разбиваются первые капли дождя. Совсем рядом шлепают по грязи десятки ног – не в лад. Чье-то сбившееся дыхание над ухом. Взволнованный шепот перекатывается среди людей туда-сюда.  
«Шинсенгуми».  
И очень ясно, очень четко Кеншин слышит то, что наяву в тот день он услышать никак не мог – в каплях дождя, в людских разговорах, - шорох, с которым уверенная рука ложится на рукоять, и то, как тихо предупреждающе звякает потревоженное оружие.

…Чутье редко подводит Кеншина. Такие сны к приветам из прошлого.


	2. Прошлое

Кеншин никогда никого не сравнивает с Томоэ.  
Оказалось, на свете много девушек с волосами до того черными, что на солнце отливают синевой.  
Оказалось, много голосов издали кажутся тем, единственным.  
Оказалось, даже запах цветущей сливы может принадлежать кому-то еще.  
…Оказалось, что легче не вспоминать, чем смириться.  
Каору звонко считает удары, взмахивая деревянным мечом, челка липнет кольцами к вспотевшему лбу, щеки горят.   
Никак не перепутать.  
…Кеншин никогда никого не сравнивает с Сайто.


	3. Сайто-сан

Каору нравится Сайто-сан. Она с охотой приглашает его на пирушки в Камия-додзе, с большим интересом слушает в те редкие моменты, когда Сано или Мегуми удается его разговорить.   
Он хороший человек, в очередной раз с улыбкой мысленно кивает она себе, глядя, как он придерживает за плечо споткнувшегося Яхико.  
Он уже почти часть их семьи, их мира, как Таэ-сан или Цубаме-чан.  
Но все-таки…  
Но все-таки иногда она чувствует странный, сжимающий сердце страх, когда видит их вдвоем с Кеншином.   
…Вот как сейчас.   
Нет, конечно, никаких угроз, никаких поединков – им больше не из-за чего враждовать. Катана прислонена к стене, сакабато мирно дремлет в ножнах неподалеку. Фигуры Кеншина и Сайто смутно рисуются в синих сумерках; они тихо разговаривают на крыльце, облокотившись на перила. Ничего особенного, ничего необычного.  
Но Каору не по себе при виде этой картины. Подкрадывающаяся ночь сглаживает резкие углы, скрадывает цвета одежды, выражения лиц, глушит яркие краски. И в этом сумраке, в редких отсветах ламп, горящих в додзе, Кеншин и Сайто-сан становятся неуловимо, пугающе похожими. Так, что несуеверной, твердо стоящей на земле Каору становится холодно при взгляде на них.  
Гроза рядом с грозой, сталь рядом со сталью. Одна порода.  
Каору редко молится Будде о чем-то серьезном. Но в такие вечера она закрывает глаза и пламенно просит: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть все останется как есть. Пусть все будет также как сейчас».  
Кеншин оборачивается и рассеянно улыбается ей, прежде чем снова повернуться к Сайто.


	4. Чужое оружие

Кеншин касается рукояти, как женской кожи, как ядовитой змеи, одновременно с трепетом и уверенностью. Выглаженная чужой рукой потертая замша ощущается под пальцами так, что дыхание иглами застревает в груди. Запрет и угроза, и Кеншин сам не знает, для чего этот вызов, к чему такая провокация, это глупо, и неосторожно настолько, что близко к самоубийству, а Кеншин никогда не наслаждался бессмысленным риском. Но катана манит его так, что руку жжет. Да и какой смысл рассуждать о здравом риске, если он уже в четвертый раз, пряча лицо, приходит ночью в эту гостиницу, в уединенную комнату на самом верху.  
Кеншин слышит, как задвигается створка фусума и останавливаются шаги за спиной, слышит чужой выдох сквозь зубы. Он позволяет пальцам обнять рукоять и целый миг впитывает в себя шероховатость, прохладу, силу, прежде чем опустить руку. И только потом открывает глаза.  
Когда он поворачивается к Сайто, взгляд у того горит желтым.


	5. Чужое оружие, продолжение

Это то, чего следовало ожидать, но Кеншин все равно замирает, как зверь, столкнувшийся на тропе с другим зверем, он вдыхает и выдыхает ровно, и малейшее движение будет сигналом к схватке.  
Где-то снизу звенят подвыпившие голоса, слышна нестройная песня, смех и стук седзи.  
Сайто дышит с Кеншином в унисон, не спуская с него глаз, и волчьего в его фигуре сейчас едва ли не больше, чем человеческого.  
Кеншин усилием воли заставляет себя не выглядеть застигнутым врасплох вором. В конце концов, именно его здесь и ждали.  
Сайто изучает его еще мгновение, а потом вынуждает себя расслабить плечи, вздыбленная шерсть на загривке опускается, и он перестает напоминать неминуемую смерть.  
Кеншин выдыхает, решаясь прервать зрительный контакт, напряжение потихоньку спадает до вполне приемлемого привычного уровня. Кеншин зачем-то поправляет рукава, а потом сдается и поднимает взгляд, уже, конечно, досадуя сам на себя за глупый поступок и за то, что приходится говорить об этом вслух.  
\- …Извини.  
Сайто невозмутимо проходит мимо, ворошит угли в очаге, прикуривает кисеру, потом опускается рядом, почти касаясь плечом плеча.  
\- Совсем с головой не дружишь, Баттосай.  
Кеншин хмыкает, расслабляясь, отросшая челка щекочет нос.  
\- Да уж.  
Все-таки чувствует плечом чужое плечо, и понимает, что извинения приняты.


	6. Свидание

Иногда Баттосая накрывает. Черт его знает, чем, Сайто не вникает и не задает лишних вопросов, вообще никаких не задает, у каждого свои шрамы, - но замечать, конечно, замечает.  
Вначале тот всегда словно сжатый кулак, который пытаются насильно разжать. Причем изнутри.  
Ки бурлит, словно водоворот, замкнутая сама в себе, пожирающая сама себя, и на дне водоворота явно не те вещи, о которых Сайто хочется знать.  
В такие дни чувство, словно держишь в руках тугой ком огня, или штурмуешь морской вал, - вокруг такая круговерть, что никаких разумных мыслей не остается, одни инстинкты, что-то совсем звериное – выкарабкаться, выжить, превозмочь. У Баттосая мальчишечьи еще руки, - там, под его перчатками, - запястья уже широкие, а костяшки выпирают еще угловато.  
И железные пальцы, сжимающиеся на загривке, Сайто знает, что от них остаются синяки, плечи ноют под утро, а горло саднит, хотя Сайто точно помнит, что не кричал.  
Баттосай греется под боком – не спит, впрочем, кто из них смог бы спать в присутствии другого, - но глаза закрыты, и дыхание ровнее некуда. На щеке, под спутанными прядями, - черными и рыжими вперемешку, - розовая полоска шрама, поверх другого, более старого.   
Сайто беззастенчиво стягивает с него свое косоде - Баттосай морщится, ворчит что-то неразборчивое, приоткрывая один глаз, - завязывает пояс, умывается холодной водой, поднимает катану. Он всегда уходит первый.  
Баттосай наблюдает за ним, молча, опершись подбородком на колени, и глаза у него просветлевшие, блестящие задорным каким-то любопытством, все, что должно было разжаться – разжалось, и Сайто прячет усмешку, отворачиваясь.  
\- Сегодня за комнату платишь ты, - говорит он вместо прощания, и вслед ему доносится возмущенное «Эй!» и приглушенные чертыхания.


	7. Память

Он мог бы покрасить волосы. Сейчас это вполне доступно, все эти странные пахучие средства в мутных аптекарских склянках. Или хотя бы состричь этот ворох к чертовой матери. Можно было замазать шрам. Или изрезать щеку так, чтобы и понять нельзя было, что на ней.   
Или просто отвести глаза чем другим – повязкой на пол-лица, родимым пятном, да хоть шляпу не снимать.  
Снять меч. Сменить имя.  
Можно было многое сделать, чтобы перестать быть Баттосаем. Чтобы прошлое его не нашло.  
…Можно было. Кеншин никогда не задумывается над этим всерьез. 

Иногда Кеншин ловит себя на том, что благодарен Сайто за появление здесь, в рясочной, устаканивающейся Мейдзи, с завозной сигаретой, вместо кисеру, в полицейской форме, вместо бело-голубого хаори, – благодарен, несмотря на все.  
Теперь ему больше не снятся старые сны, и в дождь не тянет ничего вспоминать.

Иногда, в холодном утреннем сумраке кто-то окликает его.  
«Шинта!» - говорит самый родной, смутно знакомый голос, и у Кеншина ёкает в груди. Потому что это не он, это больше не он, кто-то обознался, в рассветных сумерках – но обернуться хочется нестерпимо.  
«Шинта» - голос звучит мягче, от боли, от улыбки, и это не то, чему можно противиться. Голос зовет.  
…Каору ворочается под боком, что-то недовольно сонно бормочет ему в плечо, - и полумрак становится просто полумраком, и слышно только пение цикад.  
Кеншин до солнца лежит с открытыми глазами и считает трещины в потолке.


	8. Игла и нить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок серафите

Есть какая-то невесомая магия в том, как женщина шьет. Что-то неуловимое в тенях от узких ухоженных рук, в медленно срастающейся вновь ткани, в неровном мерцании фонаря.  
Первый раз Кеншин видит это вблизи, когда в его комнате поселяется Томоэ.  
Он застает ее как-то ночью, у одинокой лампадки с иглой в руках. Косоде на нем неряшливо залито бурым, и внутри также черно, как за окном. Томоэ колдует в теплом пятне света.  
Кеншин останавливается на пороге, приваливается к стене плечом, потом всем боком. Перед глазами у него рябит.  
«Все никак не уйдет» - снова думает он. Обычно с досадой и неясной тенью тревоги, сегодня – просто так. По привычке. Мысли разъезжаются, вязнут, как в трясине, ножны с катаной тяжело оттягивают руку, ноет выбитое плечо.  
Белые пальцы снуют над тканью уверенными, легкими движениями, тени от них бьются крыльями. Остро блестит игла.  
Кеншин сползает-таки на пол, приваливается затылком к прохладным деревянным реям. Прислоняет катану к плечу. Комната качается перед глазами, пахнет горячим маслом и едва заметно - сливой.  
Томоэ завязывает узелок и зубами перекусывает нить. Поднимает, наконец, взгляд.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, - говорит она, и темные глаза сияют задумчиво и мягко, отражая огонь лампадки.  
В руках она держит его, Кеншина, домашнее кимоно.

Он вспоминает об этом вдруг, стоя у прилавка, когда торговка сноровисто собирает ему свежую зелень в пучок, умело связывает ее суровой ниткой. Белые руки так и мелькают.  
…словно катаной плашмя саданули по ребрам – перед глазами чернота с сонмами цветных звезд, звон в ушах.  
Сайто потом долго сидит напротив него в чайной, закусив кончик сигареты, катает по дну пиалы остывшее саке. Хмыкает, непонятно к чему:  
\- Глаз да глаз за тобой нужен, Химура.  
Кеншин согласно кивает в свою чашку, улыбается коротко. Глаз да глаз.


	9. Бок о бок

Если уж Химуре случается при нём спать – то спит он мёртвым сном. Не сном воина, чуткой и зыбкой дрёмой бойца, при любом постороннем шорохе, любом дуновении ветра готового взвиться спущенной пружиной. Не сном бездомного бродяги, знающего, что безопасных мест на свете нет и не было никогда.  
А сном раненного, тело и дух которого угнетены и нуждаются в исцелении, тяжёлым и глубоким.  
Сон этот пострашнее и густого жара чужой ки, и бешеного огня их ночей, и холодной памяти, которая таится на дальних задворках во время их встреч, но до конца не уходит никогда.   
Сайто курит неспешно. Можно и опоздать на работу раз в полгода.  
Не каждый день, в конце концов, хитокири Баттосай засыпает у тебя под боком.  
Бесстыжее солнце уже вползает в щель между сёдзи, утро пахнет рекой и прохладой, негромко перекликаются на улице голоса прохожих, стрекочут цикады.   
Химура спит, в кои-то веки вытянувшись во весь свой невеликий рост, и выглядит при этом как всегда: будто едва-едва урывает у жизни мгновения покоя.   
Сайто поднимается бесшумно, не трудясь одеваться, и задвигает сёдзи. Солнечный свет, уже подбиравшийся к лицу Химуры, истаивает, комната погружается в полумрак.  
Сайто медленно докуривает сигарету.  
Лицо Химуры серьёзно, но спокойно, и даже в сумраке легко различимы яркие, чётко очерченные губы, высокий лоб, прямой точёный нос. Спутанные тёмно-красные пряди рассыпаны по покрывалу, узкая ладонь лежит у лица.  
Красив. Красив, чёрт. Мысль неожиданная в общем-то, Сайто крутит её в уме неспешно, щурясь сквозь сизые клубы дыма.   
Он, конечно, видел и раньше, что Химура красив – сильное, гибкое, быстрое тело, отточенные движения бойца, хищная мягкая походка воина, глупые принципы.  
Мальчишка.  
Противник, враг, хитокири, союзник – и мальчишка. Мальчишка, мальчишка, это всегда было легко забыть в бою – дети не дерутся так, как этот.  
Это всплывало всегда там, где меньше всего ожидаешь.  
Как сейчас.  
И куда тебе, Химура, взваливать на себя детей, девок, оболтуса с кулаками. Куда тебе вообще всё это. Катана. Война.  
Мальчишка, убивавший тех, кого Сайто звал товарищами и друзьями. Ишшин Шиши победили, сёгунат проиграл.  
Бессмысленно считать, скольких славных людей это стоило.  
Химура спит глубоким тяжёлым сном, так редко, в додзё не урвать такого, додзё надо защищать, надо беречь. И в скитаниях такого не урвать.  
Смешно. Какие ещё вещи может подарить тебе только старый враг?  
Сайто не будит его никогда. Пускай.   
Не так уж много они могут дать друг другу. Это – могут.  
Сигарета дотлевает.   
Химура спит.


	10. Утро

Химура запрокидывает голову, жмурится, облизывает губы – тёмные и яркие. Противоположность бою – абсолютная уязвимость. Делай-что-хочешь.   
Сайто делает.   
Сминает, плавит, лепит заново. Гибкое, горячее, податливое тело, тёмный, живой взгляд, патлы, которые всякий раз вызывают в ладонях жгучее, осязаемое желание сжать, притянуть, намотать на кулак.  
Хи-му-ра, - отстукивает в висках, - Хи-му-ра.  
Химура дышит мелко, быстро, движется в живом, плавном ритме, цепляется взглядом, как утопающий.  
Всегда – только по глазам и видно.   
В бою – упругая, ровная сила; в кабинете Ито – напряжённая неподвижность зверя, загнанного в угол; в передышках – в передышках хуже всего.  
Это, может, и позвало Сайто в первый раз – ярче, чем горячие искры вдоль позвоночника в ответ на случайно узнанное в совместных ночёвках тепло чужой спины, ярче, чем яростная влюблённость поединка, сильнее, чем магнит, стягивающий два осколка прошлого – это выражение уходящего глубже, глубже, глубже под холодную воду в глазах.   
Выражение соскальзывающего в полынью.   
…Как вышло, что Сайто есть дело до выражения глаз Баттосая, это уже другой вопрос.  
Химура вытягивается на футоне под утро – расслабленный, потяжелевший, бескостный и мягкий, как кошка. На лице блуждает полуулыбка, и тяжёлые веки слипаются необоримо. Химура моргает медленно, с усилием, и Сайто поводит приятно гудящими плечами, цыкает:  
\- Спи.  
Тёмное тепло напоследок просачивается из-под чужих ресниц, и Химура, повинуясь, закрывает глаза.


End file.
